


Onomatopoeia of a heartbeat

by Grievyy_16



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heart Beat Disorder, Heart Sick Love Siick, School Life, Self Confidence Issues, Sports, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grievyy_16/pseuds/Grievyy_16
Summary: You won't say your chest beats loudly when you're with him. You will never say there's butterflies on your stomach for wherever he looks at you. You can't say that you like him in a sudden way when no one's looking around.You won't do that.But to yourself your heart rages, pulsates, and even surprises. You won't share these feelings with anyone else.You're a keeper.





	1. Pulsation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is Grievvy here! I kinda took a sudden interest on Iwa-chan.
> 
> He's God's gift indeed.
> 
> * I'm still doing my first work titled 'Save a Life' which features Tendo and a female Semi. You are very welcome to read it. 
> 
> Have fun!

PULSATION

pul•sa•tion \ˌpəl-ˈsā-shən\

noun

1\. rhythmical throbbing or vibrating (as of an artery); _also_ **:**   a single beat or throb

 

* * *

 

_I was only looking forward as being a transfer student at Seijoh here in Miyagi. My first language isn't Japanese but I'm thankful enough that I learned it in a young age. It became like my second mother tongue._

_I'm a first year and yes, I came here to have a great time being a member of women's Seijoh volleyball club as a libero. Can I say I'm too confident for myself? Well, maybe I am._

_But today, this confidence is about to break._

* * *

 

It was already a month when I enrolled here at Seijoh. The last few weeks was normal but a wreck because no one was willing to help me understand our math teacher the points in our lesson. My friend is in another section so I have to wait for about 4 months from now to make a wish that I'm classmates with her next semester. You know, I can understand them if they can't at least translate a bit of important terms from the topic. But I just really need some help here because this year's prelims are coming up.

" _Bestie_! Where have you been?!"

Well now here I am being an open book to all. I was actually rejected by the women's team. They stated their main problem: it was my height. Like hell? I know volleyball is game of height but do you ever consider about the abilities? I know I'm bragging a lot right now, but I just wanted to say that 'they have lost the biggest thing in their eyes'."

For now, I'm currently speaking to my friend while we're on the way to the entrance.

"Eika, don't call me that."

" _Bestie_?" she pouted."Hmph! Just because you didn't get accepted into volleyball, you're mad against the world? Then why don't we go back to your country then apply for a scholarship? Then aim for nationals and beat the hell out of Seijoh. Girl, I will bet my life for you to exceed. If ever that happens, I'll show myself to the school that I support you and I am now an official rebel!"

Wow. Look at that goal go, "Great. Congratulations, you just expelled yourself. But look, it's hard getting a scholarship in my country.

"Ah, then that's their fault if they don't know what to pick what's best. It's always the one's with height they are scouting for."

 

This is Kazunori Eika. She's half of my nationality. She has the height for volleyball but she prefers stamina depletion sports which is basketball. Her position is an all-rounder. I don't know if that makes her the ace forward of the team. If she's ever been cheering for you in volleyball, she will chant things like _'defense, defense'_ or _'offense, offense!'_. Then you would hear the word _'rebound'_ and when your team scores she'll scream _'three points!'_. Thank God no one would understand her and the court's full of noises. But I admire her support. She's here in Japan because of me. She keeps her promises that she'll be with me 'till the end but I don't mean she'll be clingy for forever? She still has plans for college anyway.

But seriously, she's sooo right. It's always the height anyway that are needed. Just have the height then you're in the team. I know I'm being so bitter right now but I have to face the reality that there's nothing I could really do about it. My height's about a five and a half.

"Stupid, we're going to be late!" she bawls at my ears then she even pushed me. Now, I even tripped myself near at the locker shoes. What did I do to deserve her?

I'm hearing laughing voices at the my right side. It's no other than those flirty girls with a whole lot of make-up in their faces that makes the look like a bunch of clowns. If I could re-call...

aren't they the _Oikawa fan's club_?

This is so weird. Why does a person need a fan's club? I know it's good to be joining good organizations like the bible studies (if there's anything like that here) to worship God. Is Oikawa a God? If I ever join the Oikawa organization, will I be able to find true happiness?

Eika walked to me, " _Bes_ , stand up there. This is no time for a photo shoot for magazine."

"Am I sexy for a magazine?" I asked her while I regained my knees to stand.

"Hmmm, if I say 'no' would you slap me?"

I shrugged, "Depends on the mood."

"Hmmm, no. Not today but remember: _don't show everything yet_."

I smirked to the fullest. That's her daily reminder to me.

But your height concerns me by the way." she says and my nerves started bursting in insults.

I looked at her with a scowl, "How would you like to die?"

Three periods were finished today and it's snack time. I hurriedly went outside from the room to see Eika outside. But looks like no one's coming out yet. Maybe the class went to the despaired overtime session. Which is very horrible to every student. Turns out, I happen to peek at the small crack in their door. It was Mrs. Tokihara. One of the oldest teachers here in Aoba Johsai High. She loves to extend class hours though.

Rather waiting for Eika to come out alive, I charged to the canteen already. My stomach can't take it anymore. I think I might even die before Eika's class could be dismissed. I bought one unidentified bread and a bottle of water for my snack. When I head back to my classroom, I noticed that there are girls streaking fast that I could almost see their souls under. Is it me or do they just don't thought of wearing shorts under? Is this already a custom tradition of theirs or do they want to get rape easily?

Anyway, I don't want to think of that.

But putting that aside, I see the girls in circles over the bulletin board and they keep pushing each other and squealing a lot. Damn it. I think my ears would start tearing themselves apart. And because curiosity hits me like a cat, I happen to find it for myself. I looked at the bulletin board and..

Oh, I don't understand a word...

Eika, I need your service here.

Send help.

"It says the _Seijoh Men's volleyball team are needing managers_ starting this year."

A tall man stood beside me holding a lot of the posters that was the same as I'm seeing in front of me. If I can remember clearly, he is Sadayuki Mizoguchi. The men's coach of the volleyball team.

"Are you interested in joining?" he asked me. Am I the only one being questioned? There's like a lot of girls who were constantly pushing themselves and squealing with their high pitched voices. I didn't answer to him in the end. Shortly, he made an announcement to the girls causing me to back up a bit from my position.

" _Listen up!_ If you want to apply for the manager's position, please head to the men's gym for the application form. That's all, thank you."

No bow? Oh, okay. But applying for manager's position? Looks like I could have a chance on this. But what's the purpose of a manager on the team? Do we have to coach players too? How many managers are needed anyway? Are we suppose to have good knowledge in volleyball just like the coaches?

Now, do I want to?

I jolted when I felt that someone patted my shoulder. It's possible that was never Eika because I still see Tokihara-sensei holding a chalk and she's so slow in writing in the distance. Recess time is almost over and Eika? May the Lord be with her.

The hand was too big. I feel like it could cover the whole of my face. And now, I see his shadow at the pavement taking over my shadow. Did I just only realized I was so puny at everyone's eyes?

"Hey, first year-chan!"

_What?_

"Excuse me?" I turned back at him and to my deepest apologies...

it's Oikawa Tooru.

He's so tall.

But wait. Why does he look at me that way? Why does he have that evil aura that I can feel? Now, I want to punch him but it hurts to say this: I can't reach him. I just said something in my original language so I can at least show my anger.

_"What do you think you are doing?"_

He only laughed after, "Iwa-chan, look! She's really the foreigner that everyone's talking about! She's so cute and small! Her language sounded so vulgar to be honest."

You're right, boy. But I hate the way people call me cute just because I'm small! And do I really look like a cute person? I don't accept cute compliments. I accept beautiful compliments only. Thank you _*bow_.

"What's your name, first-year ch—?!" Shortly, the girls charged for Oikawa. I totally forgot that this 'Oikawa Tooru' here is strictly prohibited in visiting public areas. What's this then? The life of a celebrity?

"I'm sorry about that guy. He's being spoiled today because you took the last milk bread. Now he wants to plot about how to take it away from you. I hope you understand what I'm saying?"

_'Bruh, why did I enrolled in a Japanese school then if I don't understand 100% of your language? Actually, make it 75% because that's the passing rate I know.'_

"I do understand but I can't read Japanese alphabets that much."

"Oh, really?" he says looking surprised. Then he lets out a laugh then...

_Oh, no. What's this?_

_Pulse_. A pulsation started throbbing in a part of my chest yet it doesn't hurt me but it's getting louder. The way that it's embedded scares me like I have some heart disorder that I haven't known along in my sixteen years of living.

Then my thoughts crashed when somebody (I know) slapped my back real bad. "You stupid! Why didn't you wait for me?! I thought we were friends?!"

I almost screamed. Worry not, I'm gonna pull her hair after. But I looked to Oikawa's friend first who was giving me a questionable look. Then he smiles again

"I thought there was only one foreigner here in this school?"

"Oh, she's a half of my nationality which is _(nationality)_. This is Kazunori Eika."

On behalf of my nationality, Eika spoke with her brows wiggling as if she's "Mr. Steal your girl". _"Hey, handsome. Wanna—?"_

I did not make herself finish when I pinched her fat arms with so much pain.

My face turned to look mad to her. Payment done. Now, she's going to flirt? Not on my watch.

But on my watch, the snack time would be finish in about ten minutes. I'm going to leave Eika as to how will she eat without getting herself choke with food. Then I saw Oikawa again and he looks like he's going to die from all girls behind his friend's back, who's still smiling to me non-stop ever since.

I looked to the other side before I say some really bad news, "Your friend over there is dying."

"Let him be." he said. Still smiling.

_Are you even serious?_

_**"Hey you!"** _

Some person called us but I know it was implied to me because I'm the one that girls never like. Eika was never being picked on because she had never flirt with the hottest people in Aoba Johsai. If she does, she fails it and she never had a record being flirty.

I didn't flirt and all but was talking to Oikawa was a crime? Is that consider a flirty way?

I decided to say something but my words were cut by Eika because she knows what's up. She even pushed me back but fortunately, the guy behind happen to catch me. His smile even disappeared.

Now, things about to get real.

"What do you want with her?" Eika asked standing tall and might. I wish I was tall as her or maybe if only I'm about 165 centimeters I might be able to pull a fight like this. My best friend is too blessed. She should be thankful after.

"What's her relationship with Oikawa-senpai?"

" _Bes_ , I need back up here. What happened a while ago?" Eika asks me as she manage to not take her eyes off the enemy.

"I bought Oikawa's milk bread and he wants to kill me." I reported.

"WHAT?! OIKAWA, YOU SON OF A...!"

She didn't even thought of the main problem here that our enemy is the Oikawa's fans club and not Oikawa. Now look, she even performed her great wrestling skills to him. Now, he's about to be dead. I looked back at the girls again.

Setting the regulations aside, I've always wanted to be in a fight. My high school life can't be completed without a big fight for me. I know I sound crazy in terms of making issues but this is what I want. I want to fight.

"Stop." My urges has broke when Oikawa's babysitter had spoken before someone would start pulling hairs and giving bitch slaps for my doings.

"She has nothing to do with this. Oikawa was just asking something from her. It's not that bad."

The girls stiffened. Unable to make another move for a counter verbal back attack. Can I say that he's God's gift to earth? As soon as those girls left I gave my thanks to him.

"Thank you." I said with no smiles or anything. Just straight out paying my debt.

"It's no problem. Anyway, I saw you looking at the bulletin board a while ago. You seem to be interested about it." My eyes widened. I totally forgot that he might be an athlete since he happens to be close to Oikawa,

"The manager thing? Uh, I think not?"

" _Oh_... okay then." Then he turned his back to me.

Wait the f-ing wait. Really? HE TURNED HIS BACK TO ME IMMEDIATELY?

Did he expect me to apply for the manager position for their team? No way, but what if that was it?

"Oi, _shittykawa_. Let's go. We're done here." he says a bit in anger as he drags Oikawa out of the girls. Now I see Eika wrestling another girl instead of the great setter. Judging from his act, it looks like he really expects me to do it but this is only my opinion. Maybe I'm just overreacting by it.

"Whoo~ damn. I was _almost_ to killing the guy, (y/n)! So almost! Like _this_!" Eika said as she performed that meme of 'I was this close'.

"Eika, you were almost this close to killing a student. And by the way? That wasn't Oikawa you were even trying to kill, that was a girl!"

"Really? It's fine either way. I hate girls like those..." she muttered then flips her hair fabulously. "I see Iwaizumi Hajime happens to set his eyes on you."

"Excuse me?" I blinked. "Who-who's the guy again?"

"Iwaizumi Hajime. The guy who you were just talking to?" I frowned but people forgetting to introduce themselves were never a problem to me. I would remember some names only if they were important to me or if they ever picked a fight with me.

"It's not like that's my problem." I shrugged.

"I heard about the manager thing. I think you should try it." Eika says. Deep down, I do want it. But there's so much girls wanted to apply for it or maybe by the time I get there there's gonna be like the 'chosen one'. I started to speak out my thoughts to Eika but once again, she breaks everything always.

"Don't you worry about the girls, (y/n). I'll take care of them. But this is volleyball that we are talking about and you got nothing left here."

I sighed. Well, it's true anyway that the manager position maybe something involved in volleyball but I have no options left.

"Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

I find myself in the main volleyball gym of the men's. Not sure what to feel though. I see a lot of girls in line inside but I happen to notice that some were leaving with their faces looking frown. Some still manage to smile in proud as they took a piece of the form. I didn't lined myself yet. I was waiting for about a perfect time. Maybe...?

The giving of forms only took about 20 minutes of my life here waiting outside of the gym. I thought the practice was starting soon like—

" _Oi,_ what are you doing out here?"

Me and myself shambled. I tried to contain myself from almost screaming and there we go...! Now, I turned myself back only to see a face of person a while ago at the Oikawa's death in the hallway. It's him again. It's Iwaizumi Hajime.

Iwaizumi Hajime the guy who gave me a heart disease. I know it's bad to lie, but I did anyways,

"Waiting for a friend." I said not looking at him.

"You're not really applying?"

Oh my. _Why though?_

"Haven't thought of it in the first place." I said but I think I made him a bit sad.

He's already on his practice clothes and his hair seems more spiky than the usual hour when talked to me. And then, I found myself staring at his lips because it was a bit 'irked' in a way without even him trying. My eyes traced the shape of his arms which looks thick and firm judging from the amount of muscles he has. Now, if I could see the whole of his bod—

wait, what?

No, no wait. I wasn't trying to project a vision of his body. That's like against my contract to being pure! Okay, let's get back to him being sad and not naked.

"But I think it might be nice to try." I added as I smile. Now, I'm being concerned to my teeth because I ate my lunch with steamed salmon and vegetables. I'm definitely sure I cleaned my teeth since the broccoli from my lunch is making my whole mouth uncomfortable.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked just to make sure I wasn't choosing something that's something I didn't even want to do in the first place.

_*ba-dump...ba-dump_

And there it goes again. Seriously? I might wanna ask a doctor the next time I get this feeling.

"I'll do it then. No hesitations, just straight out something I wanted to do. "

One of his brows were raised then he smiles like it's the biggest thing that has ever happened to him. "Good to know. I hope you'll pass."

Pass? What is he talking about?

"If you're that confused again I'm gonna have to tell you that this isn't a normal application kind of thing. It's more like you're gonna have to answer this sheet of paper here."

He busts his sports bag and he slip out a form. He hands it to me and I eagerly accept it. My eyes scanned what's written on it and it wasn't an application form as what he just said.

It's a volleyball test paper. You need like some basic volleyball knowledge here. The items were for only up to ten. The first five items were all basic to me. It's about an identification test about the player's positions. And I think I may have shown the creases in my forehead when I saw numbers because the last five were all about the court's measurement in meters. I'm vague about anything that involves numbers.

"This needs to be submitted today, huh?" I scratched the back of my neck. I looked at the third year a bit earnestly and I'm about to drop hints whether I'm still going to do this.

"Yeah, it is. By the way I haven't apologized about what happened a while ago. I'm sorry for ruthlessly turning my back against you."

Oh? So he's kind of worried about that? Truth be told, it was pretty rude.

"My name is Iwaizumi Hajime and I hope we could get by—"

His introduction was soon destroyed by the greatest setter of all time— _effing_ Oikawa Tooru.

"YOOOOO! Oh? It's first year-chan! Are you here to apply too?!"

His face was beaming and it's completely near to me. I'm not sure if I'm that flexible enough to bend my back and perform that 'The Exorcist' scene just to avoid Oikawa's loud and silly personality. I doubt this personality of his actually. I kind of feel he wasn't true enough to be this friendly.

"Stop scaring her, you shit!" Iwaizumi punches Oikawa in his waist and that must've hurt a lot because it most bought Oikawa to his knees.

I happen to leave Iwaizumi punching Oikawa while I find a nice bench so I can answer what I know. Time didn't matter to me. I overhear some girls saying they answered whatever the hell on the paper because they didn't know crap. But here I am taking my time alone...

and focused.


	2. Tizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been a while. Sorry if I took so long on this work ( especially to em_n_m_e since you have motivated me on this :D thanks!) 
> 
> NOW MY THESIS DEFENSE HAS DONE (for about 10 days ago) NOW I CAN GO BACK TO BEING A USELESS HUMAN BEING REVOLVING AROUND WITH HAIKYUU AND FANFICTION.
> 
> BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT WE ARE!
> 
> no. joke. em sorry. You're not useless people. You're all beautiful, worthy, and fun people em so sorry *cries*
> 
> Have fun reading! :DD

TIZZY

/ˈtizē/

noun

1\. a state of nervous excitement or agitation.

* * *

 

"The results will be shown tomorrow. You can leave now.... and also thank you for participating."

That's what Sadayuki-san said as I handed out my answer sheet. I doubt this. I doubt all of this.

"Well... it's no problem, I guess?" I said then he nods his head out to put an end in our conversation. I sighed and I went back to reality where I am going home. Eika has her practice 'til nine so I can't wait for her that long. The bus stations here don't come around that late.

"Yooo, first year-chan!" Oikawa called my name in the twentieth time for this day only. Not really my name calling to be used  and I find it amusing. Truth is, I don't mind giving out my real name to them.

I mean I'm not that important, am I?

"How'd the test go?" Iwaizumi asked. I gave him a shrugged just to conserve my energy. The boy's eyes blinked twice to me as I almost didn't notice it because I was going to leave already. "You mean you didn't get it?"

I looked to my left then my eyeballs turned back to him, "I did my best, I guess?"

Oikawa bounces to the both of us, "Hey, hey, first year-chan! Isn't your friend before is in the basketball team has the same practice hours as us?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, why can't you wait for her? So we could all go home together!" Oikawa asks.

One time I did asked if I could wait for her practice to end but due to shocking news about getting kidnapped and all, she would rather not take any risks and be responsible for whatever happens to the both of us.

" Road's pretty dangerous recently."

Iwaizumi and Oikawa both shared a look. What? Isn't like that would be the best option to decrease the chances that me and my best friend could get kidnapped?

I looked outside of the gym and witnessed a deep orange blasted ray like a corona and it was  drowned in streaks of purple lines. "Can I please go? It's pass five."  I said not looking to them. As if I was paying more attention to what our Creator just did to the skies. I just wanna say  that it's perfect.

"Uh... you may." Iwaizumi said.

"Oh? Shall I court you on the way?" Oikawa suggested. With his sexy apocalyptic grin, I was like being possessed to say 'yes'. Even if I had to say 'no', he would still follow me all the way out to the school gate. In the end, I gave him a snob.

"First-year chan?! You're so mean! But Iwa-chan's much meaner so— _ow!_ "

"Shittykawa, you shut your damn mouth!"

I made my way outside to discover the most beautiful sunset that has ever created by the universe. Oh, Eika. You could've seen this dramatic scene. We could make a musical video out of this. We could dance under the rays of it. We could take a professional picture shot of this.

" _Oi!_ , wait up!" Iwaizumi's voice made me flinched. I wonder on what ways would he follow me. He could've just let me go and enjoy the breathtaking scenery.

"I have a name." I said. "But I'm not giving it to you."

The ace comes back to me. Stops then gives me questionable face then he forms his usual smile. "Well, I won't mind if you won't but what am I supposed to call you then?"

"Nothing, I guess? The typical 'hey', 'hi', 'hello' won't be so bad. Plus, it's not like we would run to each other's lives every day." I said in despise and a boorishly and sarcastically manner. I know he's like the opposite of Oikawa but I don't want to make anymore connections with guys like him. Oh look, now he's just following me all the way to the gate. "You could stop here, I guess?"

"Huh? I'm not following you."

I stopped my walking pace just realized that maybe sometimes I am over thinking things regards with boys. I was like ' _What?_ Am I reading him wrong the whole time?'.

I turned my back to him slowly."Uh, sure. I thought your friend there ordered you to do so." my mouth said as I took a look back at the gym seeing Oikawa at first then he founds me staring. To that, he gave me a sexy wink. I turned to Iwaizumi again who was staring at the left side of the  ground. I can only think that he was lying because of his avoiding eye contact tactic—which applies to everyone, mostly boys.

"No, he didn't. But okay, fine. I was _trying_ to take you back."

_Trying?_ What's so hard about taking a person back to the gate? It's like barely talking to them for a bit then say 'goodbye, I'm not gonna see you again'.

"Well, tha—"

"But it's not like I'm taking you back either. You caught my attention when you set your eyes out outside and you're like witnessing a beautiful commotion. For that, I am sorry again." he says then he bows his head to apologize. I'm surprised to see he admits his mistakes and tries not to get away with it. For that, I'm pretty amused.

I'm pretty amused that he's not like anyone else.

I am not like him. At all. For in fact, I am prideful for my own ways ever since my middle school  in my volleyball club (and maybe, even in school). Being like that resulted that I became someone's least option.

My thoughts are drowning with other thoughts of something I don't want to bring up in the moment. The thought of this 'Iwaizumi' person just reacted when I didn't want to be a manager on their team at first. The thought of him wanting to get a clear answer if I'm still not yet applying. And another thought of him worrying of me going to fail that test.

"Iwaizumi-san, was it?" I called on him then he responds when he lifts his head now _. I haven't forgive him yet, for I have changed myself I just wanted to make sure..._ "Are you hoping for me?"

_That I am not making a mistake._

"...Yes."

_That I am somebody's first choice._

Silence has wrapped us in a millisecond. I'm confused in my very own self and to what Iwaizumi just said. My feet felt like I wasn't touching any ground and I can't even hear a thing other than my loud chest beating it's way. I'm moved by his honesty and overwhelmed by his mere hope for me.

What did he see in me?

"I... thank you for that." I said. My throat got stuck for a bit.

I'm beginning to hear the sound of the ball being smacked against the court's floor. My ears are very sensitive to every sound whether it is near or far. I looked at Iwaizumi who is still looking at me very seriously and I gave him a pair of my face's squinty eyes to say 'that I need to get going'.

"O-oh yeah, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for stalling you. That's very unusual of me, that's—"

"IT'S OKAY. I GET IT. I'M NOT MAD NOW GO AND PRACTICE!"

Iwaizumi's eyes went wide then he sprints back to the gym. I know I scared him but that was pretty annoying to be saying a lot of 'sorry' 's for one day. It's like a broken record.

Back to reality, the sun was gone. The stars were beginning to be visible from the darkest part of the sky and it was showing some patterns of constellations that I am not really familiar with yet. I went my way outside of the gate and I jog going home.

Thirty seconds. Thirty freaking seconds and I am out of breath. Since when did I get this tired recently? Maybe because I didn't do my morning exercise a while ago. That must be the answer!

No wait.

_*LUB-DUB, LUB-DUB ,LUB-DUB, LUB-DUB, LUB-DUB, LUB-DUB*_

Iwaizumi-san...what did you do to me?

******

I am on the rooftop along with Eika with some girl classmates who are eating nothing but milk breads. Is this some 'Oikawa trend' that he just established?

"You know, " Eika took her seat beside me, looking degraded from every living human on this school. "I kind of miss the days when they're eating grass."

I kind of get what she meant. Not that the girls were looking like cows but it's better than labeling them like that rather than pigs. I used to see them eating profound _bentos_ with some side salad and fruit juice. They keep eating those but they don't exercise so I just have to conclude that they're just having some really good healthy lifestyle to boot.

Well, it's better than skipping meals.

"Yeah. Diet my _ass,_ you know?"

"You know what's really need to be questioned?" she added. Popping another chip bag. "That nothing's ever changed in their bodies, right? I mean look at that girl there..." she pointed her mouth just to keep out conversation not too obvious. Right now, I see a rather chubby girl with a straight bangs and she's wearing a pink flowered headband and that kind of accessory is not even enough for her. Her head's all covered in brightly colored clips.

When I was a kid, I used to be in pigtails. And that was only once, because I had my hair caught in many different ways for one day. Some were accidental, others were intentional so I decided to cut the hell out of it. Until to this very day, my hair is never been so fine.

"What about her?" I asked.

"I heard she's been eating the same leafy thing ever since her first year of high school here and nothing has completely change!" then she blasts out a mocking laugh as she gets a piece of potato chip. Her facial expression changed from being hysterical to being a degraded person hating on every living human in this school. "And yeah, she doesn't exercise."

"That's... that's common sense. Nothing happens clearly when one doesn't exercise themselves. If she doesn't do that, then she's just having a... perfectly normal healthy living lifestyle."

_"Troo dat"_  Eika said with her mouth being full from chips. "What abawt you?"

My creases of my forehead showed, "What about me?"

"What have you been eating? It's like I haven't seen you eat ever since the first day?"

"You saw me bought a milk bread yesterday. How come not?"

Yes, I bought a milk bread but did I ate it? No, well in fact, I threw it away since I kind of felt that Oikawa will haunt me forever if I consume it.

"Okay. Fine. Whatever. I won't bother your diet for now. But rather on food, how'd the test go?"

_Oh_ , yeah.

Oh, _no_.

Talk something else. I kind of feel like Iwaizumi-san is crawling back at me.

"You sound like Iwaizumi for a second there."

"Oh he asked you? That's very fortunate of you. You see most girls would dare to get Oikawa's attention and he gives them anyway but Iwaizumi is—"

I cut her off, "not as flirty as Oikawa's."

"... well that's not technically wrong but Iwaizumi Hajime is the rarest people here. He mainly gives his time to some people whom he think that's worth for."

I laughed, "What the hell do you even know about him?"

"...Research. I do research remember that."

_'Iwaizumi-san  is different'_ I told myself. Practically, he is. He's responsible. I saw him a couple of times smacking Oikawa's head and he does a pretty good job out of it.

"I gave my best in the test. I could pass it... and I am not really into it."

"This is volleyball, (y/n). Either you get in there or you go home and shit for all I care."

"You care. And this is what happens when you care: it happened."

Eika let a chuckle for all of sudden, "I really do hope that you'll be the chosen one and you won't regret it!"

"I might be on the team  for some sort but not on the damn court. You do know how it feels when you're just standing on the sidelines, do you?"

Eika stood up and started patting her skirt for the crumbs to go away. "Hell yeah, I do. It gives me time to think about new strategies or new ways to grab the opponent's shorts in a second—"

"Well, that's your thing! But what about mine?!"

Here I am, again. I usually explode when one doesn't even bother my perspective and all they talk about is what they know. Well, it's what they know. They're not in my shoes, they're not in my life... and they're not me. I understand that but what I don't understand is that I cannot get the answers that I am looking for. I'm tired of figuring it out all by myself. The whole 'go find yourself' is not my thing.

I don't want to go back again in my anxiety episodes. That's already been a nightmare. Even Eika had nightmares about it. She said I'll die soon.

"Chill, girl. Don't you even breakdown and not in front of this girls!" she pointed out to them. The girls are already in their 'hey, let's get out of here that girl's been bitching up lately' position.

I scratched the back of my head as I further find my peace. Exhaling some air and letting all the crap go.

"Sorry, sorry, she's been a wreck these days." Eika said, then I heard a sudden change of voice in her, "She's on her period, by the way." she whispered to them.

I don't have the energy to kick her head now but really...

it feels like I'm drained.

* * *

 

The day passed okay and Eika was already in her practice clothes. She's just about in the middle of tying her hair.

"Hey, _bes_. Today's the day, right?"

My mind was currently overflowing with math formulas, poetry, and something about global warming.

Then I hurriedly answered, "Yeah, the new episode's coming in and the Shogun has—"

"What? No! No, you stupid! I'm asking about the results of your manager test!"

"Oh," I said in my worst ever looking face. "The test results, yeah."

"What are you waiting for? Go for it!"

It took me a second to see her hand that's about to slap my ass for a moment and I had, seriously, no energy bound in my hopeless, timid, not to mention small, body.

"What the hell?" Eika had her faced profoundly so confused.

"What's wrong?"

She places her hand and started scratching her chin like she's some genius person"... you used to be good at stopping my butt-slap attacks." then her face contained a really wide smile. A smile of victory, that is. " And now you're freaking losing! Haha, ten points for me, b*tch!"

* * *

 

I bother not. To ever see those results.

_But..._

"Hey, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you."

_Am I not safe?_

"Uh, hey?"

_From him? From Iwaizumi-san?!_

I was just about one step away from the crappy entrance and now Iwaizumi-san had already capture me upon escaping? HOW?!

"You didn't attend the announcement and you're coming with me."

I turned my back from him but he had those tight grip hands that would instantly put me to a test whether I would follow him or no. I don't want to go.

I don't.

I don't.

_I don't._

Well, there's no stopping us by now, huh?

"You may not be believing me at this moment but is a requirement." he says still pulling me along with him to the gym. Good thing that there's not much people around here to see me getting pulled but some enormous guy.

As we both get in to the gym, I only see boys. Just boys having their normal practice.

"Iwaizumi-san, where is the—" I stopped to have myself surprised with a banner that's being tied up in wall. My name is written there also.  And there's that 'congratulations' text written too and— wait.

_What._

My chest begins to make those hard sounds again. It's sound was so clear and it's like this is the only thing that's keeping me going on. I felt like my heart stops so sudden like...

_finally._

The boys were in their lined up positions. The smiles on their faces looked like there are really looking forward to this. I also see Oikawa who was in his proudest smile ever that he looks like everything is really going according to plan.

Then a loud appreciation smack was just earned by my back. It's not that hard or soft but I kind of felt like I was some sort of a game. It felt like I'm on the court again.

It's like I get to play again.

_I'm back again._

"WELCOME TO THE SEIJOH VOLLEYBALL CLUB! PLEASE TAKE CARE OF US!"

The boys all said in unison as they bowed their heads for me. I'm thrilled.

"Congratulations on passing." Iwaizumi said. "Your friend, Eika was it? She... uh told me to look after you. She said that you had a tough time regaining something  and you probably don't want to lose it again."

"Whoa. She said that?" _I'm gonna kill her._

"Yeah, so I'll let you meet the rest of the members. We'll skip to Oikawa since you're so done with him since day one."

I probably might have taken those words back about being not too confident. I'm so nervous right now but I'm so feeling pumped up at the same time. The unmotivated me might have been uncovered by Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

And it's all thanks to my best friend.


	3. Tick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank moonycotty for helping me fix up grammar :) 
> 
> Also, i changed the best friend's name from Eika to Kanade (because of reasons...)
> 
> aand my brain isn't done from all the stress at school but I'm doing fine now :D
> 
> Have fun reading! :DDD

TICK

\ˈtik\

verb (Intransitive)

1.to operate as a functioning mechanism

* * *

 

 

I held the doorknob and twisted it open. ‘Why is the door unlocked?’ I silently wondered.

 

I quietly made my way through the hallway. By the doorsteps, we had a countertop on the right side, I took the  knife that I’ve had been keeping there ever since my mom left for a work trip.Three steps in I noticed that the shoes were scattered throughout the floor. Every single one of them.  They're not even near the rack I mean who does that? What kind of person just comes inside and messes up the shoes on the rack?

 

Probably some damn burglar. Yeah, _right._

 

The next thing I picked up was the smell of fried butter. Was the burglar _cooking_? Did they break into my house for a snack?

 

"I never thought you'd be out this late," a voice popped out and I flinched just because I recognized those raspy tones. It kills me to hear her.

 

_Oh, this woman..._

 

I revealed myself as I hid the pocket knife inside my pockets.

 

"...Mom?"

 

"Hello, sweetie. I was just thinking to myself that if you didn’t come home within five minutes I'd call the school."

 

She was looking at me as though I were a stranger, " It was just some club activities."

 

My mom got a bag of peas, "What club? Basketball? Kanade’s there too right?. To be honest, you're pretty good with being a three-point shooter and all those..."

 

I stopped paying attention to my mom with all her praises of my fortuitous basketball moments when I was in primary school. Me being a three-point shooter was just sheer luck. I wished I had real talent in sports. I looked back to the wall and saw a picture of my old volleyball club back up hanging by a nail, I had taken it down that morning. Seeing the picture made me mad.

 

"Well, no. I'm not in the Basketball team."

 

"No?"

 

"Yeah, _no_. I just said so, didn't I?" I replied shortly.

 

The woman looked at me steadily, putting on her death stare . I fought to keep a grim face so she’d know that I was not that afraid of her. She looked back at her ingredients and started chopping carrots. "Well, is it about volleyball?"

_Ugh_. I dumped my bag near the doorstep with a loud _‘thump’_. I was worried that my mother thought I was pissed off when I heard the word 'volleyball'. Well, I was, but that’s besides the point.

 

"No, more like a community service club. " I told her through my teeth, "We were giving free food and drinks, and I  have to refill bottles besides washing clothes for them."

 

My mom nodded, "So, a manager then."

 

"I just said community service."

 

The woman raised a butcher knife. My eyes widened at the sight of it. The way she held it made it look like she was going to throw it at me.

 

"Fucking lie to' me and I'll chop your hair into dices."

 

My insides shrieked, "Fine, everything’s the truth except for the community service part... " I threw my hands out in utter guilt. "Are you happy now?"

 

My mom liked to cuss a lot. One morning, I woke up before my alarm rung and heard her voice all over  saying all kind of curses in different languages. She had  lost her favorite bra that time and I had had to deny her existence from the neighbors. What a bad influence.

 

"Tell me about it," my mom said while turning  the stove's knob into a different setting, "Are you in the girls club... or the boys?"

 

That I didn't want to answer that.

 

* * *

_Iwaizumi-san had a tight grip. Big hands were squeezing my_ _shoulders tightly, too tightly. Was he like mad or something? Or was this a just how he was?_

_I looked at him. Just a quick glance at his face oddly calmed me down. I heard some members said that they were glad to have him. I liked hearing that._

_He was holding me in front of a tall member, probably the tallest one. He had eyes that were rather intimidating and his hair pointing straight  up to the skies._

_"This  is Kindaichi  Yutaro." Iwaizumi presented him, and Kindaichi smiled._

_“Fuku-cho,  we're already classmates with her."_

_My eyes widened. I was in the same class as Kindaichi, how had I missed that?_

_"I don't care. I'm introducing you as a volleyball player here. It's different when you're outside of the court." Iwaizumi lectured him._

_I honestly had never even noticed him for a whole month. Our classroom was pretty large and I didn't even have the time to look at every corner. I dislike gazing at other people too. But for a whole month, I did not notice a tall guy inside the room. Not even with my peripheral vision had I caught sight of him. So, was Kindaichi behind my back after all?_

_"Kindaichi-kun, where are you seated?"_

_"At the back. Kunimi's sits towards the front." Kindaichi replied._

_"I'm sorry, 'who'?"_

_Kindaichi called a guy behind us. His bangs were separated like curtains. His eyes were sleepy and he looked as if  he didn't want to interact at all. He bowed to me and I did the same. Then I had to look up, again. My neck had begun to ache since all I kept doing was bowing then craning my neck to look at them. Gosh, they were all so tall._

_"My name is Kunimi Akira. Please look after us, (l/n)-san."_

_"Just call me (l/n). We're classmates anyway."_

_After meeting those two unknown classmates of mine, Iwaizumi lead me towards two seniors. They both looked sleepy up  until the moment they noticed us approaching, the smirks seemed to materialize on their faces._

_"They're third years. He's—" Iwaizumi got cut shortly when one of them took over the introductory rite._

_"Call me Issei." he said teasingly then the another one joined in._

_"And Takahiro." he gave out a white slip with some neatly written numbers. To be honest, I wanted to laugh at the two of them, with that attempt of hitting on me. I took the slip from them with an unsure smile._

_"So,  who owns this number?" I asked as I pointed the first one. Their names weren't written so who knows which number was Issei’s or Takahiro’s. Takahiro bent down to get a good look into my eyes. He still had that playful smirk on his face._

_"That will be a surprise... " then he turned to Issei, "won't it, Mattsun?"_

_"That's it." Iwaizumi fumed in complete annoyance of the two, he made them take some steps_

_back from me._

_"Okay, okay, we get it. Another ten laps, right?" Takahiro says._

_Iwaizumi grinned, "Make those fifty."_

_"Oh, to hell with that!"_

_"Move it!"_

_Iwaizumi, accompanied me after he crushed those two. Following him and trying to keep up with his steps were making me lose my breath. I wished I was on a wheelchair so I could just roll with it but that would be a hassle to my arms._

_"I'm sorry if they gave you such a stupid impression. Was that too much?" Iwaizumi asked._

_I immediately answer, "They seem like a jokester duo in a comedy show. It just brightened my day, so I actually liked them."_

_"Oh. Wait, no—I mean, what I did."_

_So, Iwaizumi-san could actually be pretty worried about himself. That seemed peculiar. Well, it's not like I could have changed the subject without being incredibly insensitive, so I had to answer._

_"Are you worried about the impression you gave me about you when you're on the practices?”He nodded. “Since you asked then... You're scary. Strict and hot-headed like that time when I was answering my tests and you just went out of your way to wrestle Oikawa-san."_

_"Seriously—"_

_Palms reached out for my shoulders just before Iwaizumi could finish his words. Long fingers started bundling at my  clavicle, giving me tickles. I tried very hard not to laugh. "Took the words right out of my mouth, (y/n)-chan."_

_"Oikawa-san."_

_He laughed softly, "Iwa-chan should at least listen to you regarding his attitude. Abusing a teammate is unforgivable especially towards me!" he said dramatically._

_Iwaizumi protested, "That's because your attitude is just the same as the one of a spoiled child. You annoy everyone and you're immature. It's just crappy as your face..."_

_Oikawa darted back at him with a scowl. "Would you keep my face off of this?" he said and turned to me, "See, (y/n)-chan?"_

_"I have eyes."_

_"Of course, you do. Anyway..." Oikawa reached for my shoulders again controlling where I’d go and such. "Iwa-chan, as Captain of the team, allow me to handle her magical tour. It's time for her to meet the headmaster."_

_"Keep your hands off of her!" Iwaizumi shouted back and all Oikawa  gave as an answer was heinous, sexy smile._

_I met Nobuteru Irihata being escorted by Mizoguchi just by the exit. He was fat and  around or beyond his fifties. I paid my respect by bowing._

_"My name is (l/n) (y/n). I am grateful to have this opportunity to become the manager of the club."_

_He raised a palm with a smile._

_"I could say the same. Honestly, the team had to beg for one and I couldn't just back out. I don't see a reason to say 'no' after all their hard work. They said that having a manager would motivate them. I would like to believe that females are capable of strengthening a player's spirit, " he laughs, "right, Mizoguchi?"_

_"W-well, if it's their way. " he replied. Having those slight tint of red on his cheeks made me suspicious. I would like to believe that's not their only reason  they had to hire a female manager. As long as no one touched me, I'll be fine._

_"Oikawa, get to practice. I'll handle the rest myself."_

_"Okay!"_

_At first, Mizoguchi gave me a paper of the things that a manager should do. Filling bottles was listed first, then do laundry for them, treat injuries, provide food, and lastly... cheer?_

_We were walking all around the court while trying not to get hit with stray balls. I had gotten hit on the back once and Mizoguchi had given the team a glare._

_He showed me to the second floor of the court, where the washers were held. They were in some loft and I was surprised to see an old whiteboard covered in a thick, white cloth. I thought of doodling on it afterwards._

_"You could ask questions if you have one. For now, you could fill some bottles for the team."_

_"Yes, Sir."_

 

_So the 'magical tour' was going okay._

 

* * *

 

 “YOU BETTER NOT BE FLIRTING WHILE ON DUTY YOU—"

 

"And since when do I even know how to flirt?" I crossed my arms, "I've barely been with boys ever since I was born."

 

I thanked God for Kanade, if it wasn't for her this life of mine would be revolving around babies, viruses, protections. I've had enough of hearing my mother's voice ever since my stress levels peaked during my middle school years. Five months seems long but I desired to extend that. A six-year trip and coming home once a year would be nice, but that may lead other people to think that my parents don't care for me.

Sometimes, I would think about the things that they did for me. The expenses, the support, the sacrifices, I would understand that they were giving everything they could to me.

 

But something was wrong, and I didn't know what that was.

 

"Set the table." my mom ordered. She was almost done cooking fried rice.

 

I didn't have to answer her, I just simply did as I was told.

************

My phone vibrated as I got out of the bath. It couldn't have been Kanade because she always went straight to bed after her practice.

 

**'1 message. Unknown** ' it said. I was puzzled at first glance with various conclusions continuously drowning any other thoughts. At first, I thought that someone texted a wrong number, then I thought that if I ever opened the message, my phone would suddenly get tracked by a secret government. And that they would laugh at my phone's content having little more than Kanade's group messages and dumb quotes. My inboxes content had only one from dad, otherwise it was empty. My gallery was only limited to wallpapers of the universe with inspirational quotes and volleyball crap.

 

The message contained only my name followed by a question mark.

 

**‘Subject: None**

**(l/n)?’**

 

That was my last name. _That was my last name right there._ My far fetched conclusions drifted away, it wasn't a guy who got a wrong number nor was it a secret government hacking into my meaningful life.

 

I thought the least I could do was reply.

 

**_‘Subject: Government Tracked._ **

****

**_Who is this?’_ **

 

Three....four...five...six… I was counting the seconds until my phone vibrated again. I had to finish drying my hair with a towel first since it was drenching the back of my shirt. My hair was unkempt and so long that it took  a lot of time to fix it in the mornings and every night before going to sleep.

 

I grabbed my phone thinking it would either be Issei-san or Hanamaki-san. Quickly, I jolted to see that out of all the people...

 

**‘Subject: None**

**It's Iwaizumi'**

 

...it was him.

**_It's Iwaizumi._**

 

"Holy sh—"

 

My words had just been cut down by the vehement sound of plates constantly breaking. I just hoped it was only those cheap plates that were getting smashed, until I heard a loud crash that could only have been the wooden cabinet in which those were stored in. Footsteps followed, making all of the broken pieces scatter. My mom yelled at the distance.

 

"(y/n), buy some plates on the way after school!"

 

I bit my lip in distress that was just to show how much mom could create major fiascos once she sets her foot at the house.

 

*****

 

I defeated my alarm, I was up ten minutes before it was supposed to go off.

 

Mom left a note with rushed handwriting, _'Cheap plates'_ it said, at the countertop with five-hundred yen underneath it. I looked at the wall eventually to see  my old middle school's volleyball team’s picture. I looked happy in it but my team's faces didn't look proud of themselves.

 

I remembered the moment in which the picture was taken very clearly. Mom said to smile while positioning herself to capture the image. I smiled, they didn't. And it left me with several questions when I had the photo in my hands, observing each and every one of them.  

_I didn't know them._

 

It was as if I wasn’t on the real world anymore, I reached for the frame but I couldn't even touch it. I wondered if maybe my mother had hanged it higher so I wouldn't be able to take it off in the first place. I dragged a chair furiously and slammed it on the wall. I got onto the chair carefully, it was already on my hands and I just had to take it off.

 

*****

 

 "Good morning, (l/n)!"

 

My elbows slipped and pushed my notebooks to the floor. They fell one by one and the spare sheets of paper started fluttering in the air.

 

"I'm so sorry!" Kindaichi kneeled beside me, picking up the papers that I was planning to throw after class. Kunimi came and started helping too.

 

"Don't shout to people like that." Kunimi deadpanned.

 

Kindaichi looked at him, "I did not! I was only greeting her, I didn't mean for her to be startled."

 

I shrugged, "Well, good morning to you, too."

 

Both of them placed the papers at my desk. I was kind of worried if they had glance at their contents because I remembered that I wrote something offensive.

 

"You looked kind of upset. Did something happen?" Kindaichi asked.

 

I slid a strand of hair behind my ear. Did I look infuriatingly mad again? "It's just my face."

 

Kunimi did not bother to answer but he looked like he had something to say. Kindaichi kept himself busy by putting my notes in order. I felt pathetic when someone helped me like this. I wanted to distract myself so I glanced out the window. Out of the blue, the tall one asked me the same thing again.

 

"(l/n), are you really okay?"

I felt so awfully untrusting. Interrogation was the one thing I detested about people. But I wanted to believe that they just wanted to know how I was feeling. I was scared of trusting other people than Kanade.

 

I held my breath before answering, "I'm fine. I just didn’t sleep very well last night."

 

"Oh, then—" Kindaichi found himself cut off with the sound of footsteps roaring around the room. I felt like I had been saved by the first period bell. Kindaichi didn't seem like he was moving. I decided to poke his arm but he flinched. Not my best way to grab someone's attention but I didn’t feel like using my voice for the moment.

 

"Class is starting." I crossed my arms and shrugged, " We can talk about this later."

 

Kindaichi smiled unsurely, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"Yeah, sure..."

 

********

 

It was my second day as a manager and I was already running around like a headless chicken. Bottles and towels are to be held simultaneously to each individual player of the team. Honestly, I believed that I was sweating just as much as them. The one moment I was able to rest was when they held a match. I got to refill their bottles accordingly and deliver them the court.

 

Breaking a sweat was fun.

 

After their fruitful practice, Issei and Watari-san helped me to pick up any stray balls while Takahiro wanted to be in charge of the nets just because. At a distance, Oikawa was still practicing his serves and Iwaizumi charged to give him a slap on the head.

 

"Practice is over, you idiot!"

 

I kept on picking up the stray balls.

 

Issei and Takahiro took their leave early with the cleaning of the court finished. Partly out of spite, I just had this sudden realization that I was the only one being left there. It was quiet, clean, and it was starting  to unsettle me. I honestly was expecting a ghost to pop out, I hurriedly pushed the volleyball cart to the equipment room with such an immense force that it crashed with the wall. The balls had escaped and I had to pick them up once more.

 

I quickly picked up the balls until there was only one ball left. Once I was done I decided that I would just turn off the lights and close the doors. I didn't have a key but I didn't want to wait any longer. The last ball was just under the lonely, netless basketball ring.

 

I had the ball in my hands and there was something at the back of my mind that I wanted to try out. I attempted to shoot the ball in different angles and it seemed perfectly fine. I did layups, bank shots, and various free throws after I was done I caught myself breathing heavily. I didn't have a water bottle with me so I was pretty stupid to make myself tired.

 

"This ain't a basketball court and you're not even using a proper ball."

 

I felt my heart halt in surprise.

 

My eyes turned to Iwaizumi. One arm was placed on his waist and he seemed to be mad. I immediately wiped the sweat on my forehead, "I'm so sorry, Iwaizumi-san. I was just planning to leave now."

The sounds of juggling metal were coming from the keys he was spinning on his index finger. _So, he had the keys after all?_ He was walking towards to where I was standing.

_I didn't want to look at him. Not right then._

 

I tried bending down to knees to make myself look tired (which was partly true) and catching my breath  several times. 

 

"You're not even on your proper practice clothes, your hair is untied. Besides, you're not even a member of the basketball club."

_Shit._ I kept my eyes shut. This was probably the first time that I was feeling scared of Iwaizumi. I didn't even know what was I doing and I could not think of any excuse at all.

 

"But, you know..." he said and a hand patted my head, "...that's some skills you got there."

 

"Iwaizumi-san..."

 

He handed me a towel, " I'm closing up now."

 

 I shyly took the towel and started wiping my face with it. Finally, someone had the keys already and I was going home. _Yeah_ , I was going home, but my mom told me to go buy some cheap plates on the way.

 

"Iwaizumi-san, I can't go home yet."

 

"Why is that?"

 

I was feeling strange because I was about to do something that was probably a first in the history of my life, asking for help. For every corner in Miyagi that I knew, I didn't know where to buy cheap porcelain.

 

"...Do you know where to buy 'cheap plates'?"

 


	4. Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im... back?
> 
>  
> 
> there's been a total storm of projects going on (and heavy ones for the stem classes and i am one of them)
> 
> as a leader of a thesis group, i am obligated to do all the stupid tasks.
> 
> my groupmates really suck
> 
>  
> 
> have fun reading guys :)

Flash

[flaSH] (noun)

 

3\. a very brief moment

 

* * *

 

“You see anything you like?”

 

I am currently standing back to back with him just as he had asked me.

 

Two women gossiping is the only sound I could hear in the store. We’re at a kitchenware shop somewhere that’s just only at the back of the school. With the vast amount of plates in different colors, sizes, and styles, I am overwhelmed.. Iwaizumi says he pretty much only knows the place because he frequently buys paper plates for family barbecue parties.

 

“They have great designs here,” I say in awe as I go near a waist level basket with a set of plates in columns. Gosh, they are all glorious on how they are so shiny in every angle. I pull out a plate with a cherry blossom motif printed on it. It’s cute but it’s heavy, besides I needed a plastic plate not a ceramic one. “But I should go for a simple look.”

“Take all the time you— wait..” There’s a slight tone of disagreement in his voice. He goes to stand beside me. “Won’t your parents call you? This late?”

 

“Uh, actually they won’t.” I stop pulling plates as I look at him. I hope I don’t look too pissed because I just remembered Kindaichi being worried about my face. My next thought goes to my mom. _She doesn’t even call me._ Ever since I’ve had a cellphone she has never called me and I don’t even know why. Heck, I don’t even know at what time she comes home every day. But with that comes an advantage, I don’t have to go straight home. I take my time by taking a stroll in the park and buy snacks on the way without getting myself caught from a patrol group.

 

“Still, you need to get home as early as possible. Tell that to your friend too. You never know what could happen.”

 

I didn’t answer back. I kind of hate his perturbing attitude but he kind of  has a point.

 

“Iwaizumi-san, since you’re so worried about me, maybe you should try helping me choose a plate so we can finish ear-”

 

A loud sound gets both our attention as we found out a plate fell into bits on the other side. It was clearly an accident caused by a pregnant woman who seems to be in pain and holding her lower back. I look for some store clerks to get help but they’re not around, maybe they’re in a stockroom check-up time.

“Take all the time you— wait..” There’s a slight tone of disagreement in his voice. He goes to stand beside me. “Won’t your parents call you? This late?”

 

“Uh, actually they won’t.” I stop pulling plates as I look at him. I hope I don’t look too pissed because I just remembered Kindaichi being worried about my face. My next thought goes to my mom. _She doesn’t even call me._ Ever since I’ve had a cellphone she has never called me and I don’t even know why. Heck, I don’t even know at what time she comes home every day. But with that comes an advantage, I don’t have to go straight home. I take my time by taking a stroll in the park and buy snacks on the way without getting myself caught from a patrol group.

 

“Still, you need to get home as early as possible. Tell that to your friend too. You never know what could happen.”

 

I didn’t answer back. I kind of hate his perturbing attitude but he kind of  has a point.

 

“Iwaizumi-san, since you’re so worried about me, maybe you should try helping me choose a plate so we can finish ear-”

 

A loud sound gets both our attention as we found out a plate fell into bits on the other side. It was clearly an accident caused by a pregnant woman who seems to be in pain and holding her lower back. I look for some store clerks to get help but they’re not around, maybe they’re in a stockroom check-up time.

“Take all the time you— wait..” There’s a slight tone of disagreement in his voice. He goes to stand beside me. “Won’t your parents call you? This late?”

 

“Uh, actually they won’t.” I stop pulling plates as I look at him. I hope I don’t look too pissed because I just remembered Kindaichi being worried about my face. My next thought goes to my mom. _She doesn’t even call me._ Ever since I’ve had a cellphone she has never called me and I don’t even know why. Heck, I don’t even know at what time she comes home every day. But with that comes an advantage, I don’t have to go straight home. I take my time by taking a stroll in the park and buy snacks on the way without getting myself caught from a patrol group.

 

“Still, you need to get home as early as possible. Tell that to your friend too. You never know what could happen.”

 

I didn’t answer back. I kind of hate his perturbing attitude but he kind of  has a point.

 

“Iwaizumi-san, since you’re so worried about me, maybe you should try helping me choose a plate so we can finish ear-”

 

A loud sound gets both our attention as we found out a plate fell into bits on the other side. It was clearly an accident caused by a pregnant woman who seems to be in pain and holding her lower back. I look for some store clerks to get help but they’re not around, maybe they’re in a stockroom check-up time.v

“Take all the time you— wait..” There’s a slight tone of disagreement in his voice. He goes to stand beside me. “Won’t your parents call you? This late?”

 

“Uh, actually they won’t.” I stop pulling plates as I look at him. I hope I don’t look too pissed because I just remembered Kindaichi being worried about my face. My next thought goes to my mom. _She doesn’t even call me._ Ever since I’ve had a cellphone she has never called me and I don’t even know why. Heck, I don’t even know at what time she comes home every day. But with that comes an advantage, I don’t have to go straight home. I take my time by taking a stroll in the park and buy snacks on the way without getting myself caught from a patrol group.

 

“Still, you need to get home as early as possible. Tell that to your friend too. You never know what could happen.”

 

I didn’t answer back. I kind of hate his perturbing attitude but he kind of  has a point.

 

“Iwaizumi-san, since you’re so worried about me, maybe you should try helping me choose a plate so we can finish ear-”

 

A loud sound gets both our attention as we found out a plate fell into bits on the other side. It was clearly an accident caused by a pregnant woman who seems to be in pain and holding her lower back. I look for some store clerks to get help but they’re not around, maybe they’re in a stockroom check-up time.v

“Take all the time you— wait..” There’s a slight tone of disagreement in his voice. He goes to stand beside me. “Won’t your parents call you? This late?”

 

“Uh, actually they won’t.” I stop pulling plates as I look at him. I hope I don’t look too pissed because I just remembered Kindaichi being worried about my face. My next thought goes to my mom. _She doesn’t even call me._ Ever since I’ve had a cellphone she has never called me and I don’t even know why. Heck, I don’t even know at what time she comes home every day. But with that comes an advantage, I don’t have to go straight home. I take my time by taking a stroll in the park and buy snacks on the way without getting myself caught from a patrol group.

 

“Still, you need to get home as early as possible. Tell that to your friend too. You never know what could happen.”

 

I didn’t answer back. I kind of hate his perturbing attitude but he kind of  has a point.

 

“Iwaizumi-san, since you’re so worried about me, maybe you should try helping me choose a plate so we can finish ear-”

 

A loud sound gets both our attention as we found out a plate fell into bits on the other side. It was clearly an accident caused by a pregnant woman who seems to be in pain and holding her lower back. I look for some store clerks to get help but they’re not around, maybe they’re in a stockroom check-up time.

“Take all the time you— wait..” There’s a slight tone of disagreement in his voice. He goes to stand beside me. “Won’t your parents call you? This late?”

 

“Uh, actually they won’t.” I stop pulling plates as I look at him. I hope I don’t look too pissed because I just remembered Kindaichi being worried about my face. My next thought goes to my mom. _She doesn’t even call me._ Ever since I’ve had a cellphone she has never called me and I don’t even know why. Heck, I don’t even know at what time she comes home every day. But with that comes an advantage, I don’t have to go straight home. I take my time by taking a stroll in the park and buy snacks on the way without getting myself caught from a patrol group.

 

“Still, you need to get home as early as possible. Tell that to your friend too. You never know what could happen.”

 

I didn’t answer back. I kind of hate his perturbing attitude but he kind of  has a point.

 

“Iwaizumi-san, since you’re so worried about me, maybe you should try helping me choose a plate so we can finish ear-”

 

A loud sound gets both our attention as we found out a plate fell into bits on the other side. It was clearly an accident caused by a pregnant woman who seems to be in pain and holding her lower back. I look for some store clerks to get help but they’re not around, maybe they’re in a stockroom check-up time.

 

“Yeah. Let’s do that.”

 

“Wait. Hold up.” I stop him and he turns to me with wide eyes. “Help the woman. I already found one while we got distracted.” I lied, narrowing my eyes to the woman.

 

“You got some eyes on a finding a plate already.” he says not believing me . I pat his shoulders and just smile at him.

 

“Just go.”

 

I rush to another rack of plates. I found a plastic plate with a minimal geometric design colored in lime green  and dark blue, with little yellow broken lines all over them. They’re simple enough. I immediately went to the cashier without telling Iwaizumi, who’s holding a baby size plate for the pregnant woman.

******

 

The bell jingles as Iwaizumi opens the door for me. Now is the time to say _‘I’m a strong independent woman who don’t need a man taking me home’._

 

I grunt. Kanade is really just influencing me on really bad memes.

 

I check the plastic bag again, counting the plates just to make sure there’s no scratch or anything that could make my mother inspect the plates. “Iwaizumi-san, you can go home now. I can walk home by myself.”

 

“Hey,” he says in displeasure, “I just told you that dangerous things could happen if you were to be alone at this hour.  I don’t want to be responsible if anything happens to you.”

 

_‘At least show some conviction in your face!’_ that’s what I want to say. Although, that might start an argument. Nothing  really dangerous is happening beyond our street but maybe, who knows? Who knows if I will die in a couple of seconds from now? Who knows how many minutes it can take the both of us to get killed by a man, a monster, or an alien? We could always just run for our lives or if we had the balls- we could fight back.

 

But really, who knows?

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

“Oh, yeah. I’ve thinking about something.”he says partly out of spite. It just doesn’t match his normal behavior in school. Normally, (I think) he keeps it to himself. “Why only two plates?”

 

I don’t know how to react to that. But, okay. “One for my mom and one for me?”

“Shouldn’t you buy more than two?”

 

_Oh, I wish._ I roll my eyes to as I pull the strap of my bag to adjust tighter to my shoulder. It’s been slipping off since this morning. “We don’t usually have guests coming in the house.”

 

“Really?” he says like it was  the first time he’s heard of a situation like this. “How about your friend? Kanami was it? Does she visit your house?”

 

I sighed switching the plastic bag from my right hand to my left one. “Its Kanade and even if we do hang out after school, we end up in a convenience store to eat. But seriously, my mom doesn’t like visitors or even  friends roaming inside the house.”

 

“What about your relatives? They have to see you sometimes.”

 

“Oh, they’re in a different country. Vancouver in Canada, Manila,— I don't know. According to my mother, it seems like they are all over world.”  

 

“Do you...uh,” he scratches the back of his head as his face is looking straight down to the ground. “...at least visit them?”

My eyes widen at that question. Honestly, I never even thought of that. Summer vacation would be the perfect time to pay a visit but my mind is just too preoccupied about the coming of my highschool life. But if I had had the thought to meet them overseas, my mom wouldn’t have let me. I couldn’t even have begged.

 

Or I could never.

 

I scratched the back of my neck. “I don’t have any history with any of them.”

 

“Really? You sound like you’re confessing that you’re cooped up inside your house.” he says with an unsure smile. I grin grimly because that is an awful truth. “But aren’t you bored with it?” he adds.

It doesn’t take much for me to overthink things. I even stop walking and let him forget that I am walking alongside with him. But about being bored about being alone, of course I’m bored and of course I'm lonely. Even if Kanade is always by my side, she doesn’t fill much of my company in the most crucial times. But, I’m thankful that I have her anyway.

 

I raise my chin up, waking myself from looking like I’m in some TV show where the leading character realizes crap and is now having an existential crisis. I can’t believe I’m having one of those. Before I can even take one step to just catch up to Iwaizumi, I feel as though there was this short incision slowly growing inside my of  chest. I thought it was just be a small pinching feeling that every person experiences.

Man, I was wrong.

 

It's getting stronger. The insides of my chest suddenly feel squashed together. What’s worse is that my sight is getting so blurry that I can’t even see Iwaizumi clearly anymore. I tried blinking it off but it's getting bad. It's painful every time I breathe and my head begins to reel. Asking Iwaizumi for help this time is the last thing I wanted to do.

 

I don’t have the choice but to endure the choice.

 

“You’re getting all silent there.” Iwaizumi reaches the back of his neck. I flinch when I think he’s going to look back. “Don’t make me twist my neck since it gone all sore through practice.”

 

_I can’t even breathe!_

 

I'm pulling at my uniform out of anger. I want to cry. I want to shout but I can’t. The more I move, the more that I can feel my life being cut down right down to each second. I’m trembling so much that I’m even losing my balance to stand straight. I need to move so I can stand a bit firm. But every time I do there’s pain as a consequence.

 

“(l/n), are you okay?”

Man, I was wrong.

 

It's getting stronger. The insides of my chest suddenly feel squashed together. What’s worse is that my sight is getting so blurry that I can’t even see Iwaizumi clearly anymore. I tried blinking it off but it's getting bad. It's painful every time I breathe and my head begins to reel. Asking Iwaizumi for help this time is the last thing I wanted to do.

 

I don’t have the choice but to endure the choice.

 

“You’re getting all silent there.” Iwaizumi reaches the back of his neck. I flinch when I think he’s going to look back. “Don’t make me twist my neck since it gone all sore through practice.”

 

_I can’t even breathe!_

 

I'm pulling at my uniform out of anger. I want to cry. I want to shout but I can’t. The more I move, the more that I can feel my life being cut down right down to each second. I’m trembling so much that I’m even losing my balance to stand straight. I need to move so I can stand a bit firm. But every time I do there’s pain as a consequence.

 

“(l/n), are you okay?”

 

There is a halt. _The incisions... My breathings came back to normal?_ I can’t believe the pain is gone but I am still sweating. This is wrong. It’s wrong because _why am I alright?_  I'm out of breath and all I can think is that this is both embarrassing and disgusting.

 

What just happened to me back there?

 

In a matter of seconds, Iwaizumi doesn’t hesitate to get close to me. His face doesn’t show that he cares, he still looks grumpy like it’s my fault somehow. “(l/n), what’s wrong? Are you okay? You’re breathing kinda hard.”

 

“Yeah, I-” _I’m confused._

 

“You look like you just ran a marathon.” He cuts me with a snicker. _He didn’t notice it._ “How did you get all soaked up? Do you still have that towel I lend you?”

 

Full of unknown pain, I am terrified and complicated for myself. But as I stand breathing heavily, I look above and my mind and my chest loosened up in something so beautiful. Polar-white dots were gleaming everywhere whilst the wind passes, the clouds began to rip apart like show curtains in a theater. There, I see fluffy greenish clouds that stretched across the sky plane.

 

I can’t believe it. It’s the _Milky Way._

 

It’s an absolute bizarre night and it saddens me to think I could have lost my life and die under the beautiful art heaven. A pain that big has never happened to me.

 

I mutter my reply, “Yeah, let me get it.”

********

 

Pale yellow.

 

The sun’s rays are seeping through the curtains with their warmth. It's not yet winter and my fingers already feel frozen. Looking at those sun’s rays, I wonder how warm are they be? Probably, it's still cold since the room is capped with an AC and there’s no way I would feel a little heat around here.

 

And somebody taps my shoulder. I  think it might be Kanade but it’s not. Right at the moment that I see him, Kunimi opens the curtains of the windows which are just next to me and the rays of the sun have never been more hurtful in to my eyesight. I shut my eyes closed just to eliminate the stingy feeling.

 

Just as I thought. It's still cold.

 

“Oi, don’t just do that!” Kindaichi yells at him. “(l/n), are you blind now? Do you need to go the infirmary?”

 

I rub my eyes. “Forget the infirmary, call an ambulance…” I mutter my words. To be honest, I want to slap him with whatever I am holding right now.

 

The corners of my mouth pull up to display a lazy smile. “I’m fine but that was way too sudden. Next time, you guys wake me before you even think of doing that.”

Kunimi nods and so does Kindaichi.

 

My mind is still asleep. My eyelids are feeling a lot heavier than usual because of  last night’s happenings.

 

I breath for a bit then I let my eyes observe the two conversing with their daily lives.

 

And I let my mind waver the whole memory.

 

* * *

 

_“Yeah, let me get it.” I unzipped my backpack quickly. I couldn’t concentrate about what I was getting from it. A towel, right? My breathing was maybe okay for now but I was  having a hard time seeing in the dark. Not a second later, I started shaking my bag._

 

_“_ _You don’t have it? I just lent it to you a while ago!”_

_“I know! It’s just that it’s too dark!”_

_With the way he was gritting his teeth, I might’ve activated his beast-mode. “Are you kidding me? Look- do you have a phone? Mine is dead but  we could use the flashlight of yours-”_

_“I forgot it at home.” I answered deadpan. I don’t really bring my phone most of the time.Having no use for it._

_“You forgot- what?” his brows furrowed, then his face began  to look tense. His teeth idly baring. “ What,_ really _? Oh, just give me your bag and I’ll find it for you.”_

_I was starting to feel scared now._

_“No!” I refused by taking a huge step back from him.“Look, Iwaizumi-san, it is nothing. I'm okay! This sweat is just probably because of the uniform’s thick fabric. I was actually getting hot with it and did you remember what I just did a while back in the court? That was so blind of me to do without a proper uniform! All in all it's all of my fault.”_

_Silence. That’s what I received . I couldn't see the look on his face because it was a bit too dark but I could tell he was really mad at me. I was so stupid for refusing and accepting everything up until now. I could’ve done the shopping by myself even though I didn’t have the slightest idea where to go. I could have went to mall and bought an expensive set of ten plates for a non-existent presence of a self-centered, uncaring single parent and get caught by a patrol group._

_If he was so mad at me then double it because I, too, was mad at myself._

_“You know,” he said so soft-spokenly that it made me gain a bit of a courage to talk to him again. “if we could just get our heads together and get familiar with the surroundings,” he lifts his hand then points toward the street we're facing._

_A lonely streetlight._

_“We should be able to think of that rather than scream at each other’s faces.”_

_I bit my lip in embarrassment. But maybe, we both were. The look on Iwaizumi’s face was one of severe frustration. He sighed and I had to keep my head low to the ground because I don't want to break a moment or something that keeps us from contemplating the moment of embarrassment._

_Seconds passed, I heard an ‘_ oh…!’ _sound from him. “(l/n), are you seeing this?”_

_Clearly, I know he’s struck from the beautiful sky. But I caught the glimpse of him looking so pleased and amazed. The night sky was clearly doing it’s magic on Iwaizumi.“The sky is nice tonight.”_

 

_“The skies appearing like this clear are rare.” I added. “Probably by tomorrow night the view won’t be the same as this.”_

 

_“The greenish clouds across…” he pointed out. “I’ve never seen that kind of figure before.”_

 

_“The Milky Way.” I catched my breath._

 

_The green parts of the sky were getting more vibrant in color. I can’t believe I'm seeing a big part of the universe even if this is only a small piece of it. I breathed in and I felt my pulse beating just around my neck._

 

_“This is the Milky Way?” he says with voice mixed in far fetched and stunned. “I-I…_ that _bastard’s been talking about this lately.”  Bastard? That’s probably Oikawa. “I mean like this is so unreal, (l/n).”_

 

_Real or not it’s good to see these phenomenon. The milky way as far as I know can be seen without the light pollution. And in that way, it would appear to be brighter._

 

_I walk past to him as he’s still distracted to the sky and while he’s at it, I search for the borrowed towel right away. I am shivering since I haven’t wiped my sweat yet.The spinning in my head has slowly decreased and I could still hear small but stingy sounds all around. I’m still afraid of what’s clearly going to happen next._

_“Have you found it yet?” he asks and I don’t want to answer. Simply because he doesn’t know what happened  awhile ago, involving my life. I’m super worried about it and I can’t bring myself to come up with a conclusion that my life could be at stake or am I just too tired that I’m experiencing symptoms of a really bad headache (and maybe a breathing problems)?_

 

_There was a warm flesh that held my hand. A strong grip as always but then it reassured me of something so intact. Something to rely and all…_

 

_“Just breathe, (l/n). And let me get it for you.”_

 

_I breathed in again. Like how many times do I have to breathe just to feel good again? I want a break. I need a vacation. I’m in need of beauty sleep._

 

_I stopped holding my bag and let Iwaizumi do whatever he wants to with it. I closed my eyes and stepped back a bit, taking all the time in the world to breathe in and out. I stopped thinking about everything and let my hearing follow the sound of my heart._

 

_“Here’s the towel. It just got stuck under a pile of books.” Iwaizumi interferes. “You should put them in the locker but I guess you might be studying.”. I handed down my palm and feel the cotton texture of the towel. There’s nothing to hesitate over now so I began wiping my face absurdly. I heard him saying ‘take it easy’ but seriously, I was hiding my face in embarrassment because this is so uncalled for. This is the most nastiest thing that a girl could ever reveal to any guy._

_I needed to forget things but I really couldn’t._ I needed a distraction.

 

_“Uh, hey. We need to get going. Are you sure you can walk?”_

 

_“Well, I can stand and that’s one thing to be thankful of--”_

 

_My sarcastic remark came to a sudden halt. And honestly… I think I found one._

 

_“Green..?” I said and don’t explain any further. I don’t know if I’m blinded because the streetlight seems like a presentation of a halo around his head but because he’s tall and looks down on me (which is kinda insulting) it made his eye color brighter._

 

_His eyes are_ damn _green. It’s a perfect match to the sky’s pallet color although the sky is much brighter. Iwaizumi looks really confused right now that he starts looking away._

 

_“W-what green?”_

 

_I didn’t even blink. I couldn’t help it. He’s like of a different entity or a being with those eyes._

 

_Iwaizumi clicks his tongue and throws my bag to me. “Come on, I got to get you home.”_

******

 

“You’re very weird today, (l/n).”

 

I had my eyes all straight looking to Kindaichi without even being aware of it. My mind just flashed its own memories. Just how many minutes have passed?

 

“Why do you ask?” I smiled like that was just a part of my weirdness.

 

“I bet something happened last night.” Kunimi grabbed a vacant chair, placing at my right side. He even puts his arms and lays his head on it to… how do I put this? Is he gonna start sleeping? “Good thing the teachers for first to the third period won’t be coming. You could start now.” he yawns after.

 

I looked at him but his eyes are closed but Kunimi here seems ready to gossip. He looks lightened up.

 

“Why are there are no teachers? And why do I have to discuss about last night?”

 

“It seemed odd! You… being with _fukucho_ last night.”

 

I’m slightly attacked about the way they would think of a conclusion. Do I look like one of the girls who would lay anything just to get the guy? I hope Iwaizumi isn’t into that.

“How did you guys even know that?” I’m being creeped out right now. I know for sure that last night they head straight home. “Did you guys hacked into the security cameras?”

 

“We planned to.” Kunimi says, still buried in his long arms. “You can cut it to a summary. We don’t gossip that long.”

 

Long story short, I said about the lack of plates we have in our house all along with Iwaizumi taking me back home. I mean that’s everything of it. I don’t want to include the part where I felt like I almost died. Still, Kindaichi looks at me like I haven’t said everything. Kunimi lifts his head after that.

 

“Really? Is that it?”

 

“Well, what do you want me to say?”

 

Kindaichi sneers. “Iwaizumi-san is great senpai! What do you think of him?”

 

Okay, he just answered the question. I shrugged. “He’s great, the ideal, the impeccable model, the epitome of senpais that you are all dreaming about but he’s short tempered. Also scary.”

Kunimi hums, lazily omitting his words to say. “That’s what everyone on the team says.”

 

I crossed my arms and legs. “Really? After all what I’ve said? Well, there’s nothing more that I could say about him except…”

 

I remembered his green eyes again. Gosh, I want to burn it in my mind. If anything by practice, I have to keep my interaction with him limited for the whole time.

 

“Except what?” said Kindaichi. Still waiting for my answer like it’s about to be suspenseful. I don’t know if I should be really honest to them about what I find interesting towards Iwaizumi. What would happen if I said that his eyes were green after all? Do they even know that they’re green? I think they would but they wouldn’t give such a big deal about it. I’m a girl and they’re boys. They don’t give a crap about eye colors and neither do I but Iwaizumi’s are an exception.

 

“Well, nothing. Really.” I said, avoiding their looks.

 

Kindaichi slams a hand on my desk. “There’s something!”

 

I argued back. “There’s not! Gosh, can we just skip this? I wanna talk about something else!”

 

Both boys looked at each other and looked at me. “Rather than about Iwaizumi-senpai taking you home, how come you’re not in any sports club at all? We’ve seen you done shooting tricks in the stray basketball ring and you looked really cool.”

 

I gave them a look but I’m a bit flattered. When was the last time I looked cool?

 

I covered myself. “I can’t believe you guys seen all of that. Where are you guys even hiding?”

 

“Just by the window actually.” said Kunimi. “Sorry, about that.”

 

“No, it’s okay. I mean… actually, I was in a basketball league in my middle school so it’s kind of a forte. I stopped for sometime and tried volleyball. It was kind of fun. I really planned on applying for volleyball by high school because I wanted to try something new... But when I applied for the women’s team, they rejected me because I lack height.”

 

Okay, I just noticed how much they are into my backstory. It’s kind of awkward that it's been so long since I’ve opened up about myself. Especially to some classmates, who I never notice, that I’ve been sitting next to for a month.

 

“...I mean, they’re not wrong, right?”

 

“Well, height is the thing needed. It gives good advantage.” Kunimi said, smiling. Probably worried he might make me feel down. “But some players who are short, they could actually bring the unexpected.”

 

Kindaichi slams my desk once again. “Oh, like the short-one from Karasuno!”

 

_Karasuno_. I smiled a little bit. That’s like my first choice of school to enter but my mom enrolled me into a school crushing my plans. It’s not like I despised the system. I despised the people in it.

While Kindaichi and Kunimi were busy talking about a certain individual at Karasuno, I pulled a piece of paper and a pencil. Kunimi looks at it quite confusingly then adjusts his seating position.

 

“Enough about volleyball,” I said casually, it’s giving me a bitter feeling about it. “thinking about one thing too much isn’t good for your mental health. For now, let’s play a little game.”

 

“ _Ohhh,_ what kind?” Kindaichi beamed. Finally, I could see the easiness of his face behind his sulky look.

 

I smiled, “tic-tac-toe! Who’s wants to go first?”

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
